Pain is one of the most common and among the most personally compelling reasons for seeking medical attention, and consumes considerable healthcare resources each year. The relation between etiology, underlying mechanisms and the specific symptoms and signs related to painful disorders is complex. Pain in an individual patient may be produced by more than one mechanism.
Chronic pain, such as pain present most of the time for a period of six months or longer during the prior year, is a highly pervasive complaint and consistently associated with psychological illness. Chronic pain may originate with a trauma, injury or infection, or there may be an ongoing cause of pain. Chronic pain may also present in the absence of any past injury or evidence of body damage. Common chronic pain can include headache, low back pain, cancer pain, arthritis pain, neurogenic pain (pain resulting from damage to the peripheral nerves or to the central nervous system), or psychogenic pain (pain not due to past disease or injury or any visible sign of damage inside or outside the nervous system).
Chronic pain may be treated or alleviated using medications, acupuncture, surgery, and neuromodulation therapy such as local electrical stimulation or brain stimulation, among others. Examples of neuromodulation include Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS), Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS), Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS), and Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES). Implantable neuromodulation systems have been applied to deliver such a therapy. An implantable neuromodulation system may include an implantable neurostimulator, also referred to as an implantable pulse generator (IPG), which can electrically stimulate tissue or nerve centers to treat nervous or muscular disorders. In an example, an IPG can deliver electrical pulses to a specific region in a spinal cord, such as particular spinal nerve roots or nerve bundles, to create an analgesic effect that masks pain sensation.